


The Other King

by 1478963255



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adultery, Body Worship, Cheating, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Married Couple, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Unbeta'd we die like Glenn, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Byleth visits Claude in Almyra, pregnant with her husband Dimitri's child. Claude never tires of entertaining his former professor and now foreign queen... he also never tires of her pregnant body and indulging in it behind Dimitri's back.F/M relationship. Cheating, pregnant sex, cunnilingus.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	The Other King

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for some time now and with the Coronavirus about, I thought I'd bust it out in one night. I just have this canon in my head that Claude is a filthy and kinky fucker and would do anything he wanted, granted he could get away with it - whether that's murder, or fucking the queen of Fodlan behind Dimitri's back.
> 
> I wanted to bust something quick out without much plot. Finally, something below 5k words!  
> Unbeta'd let me know if you find any mistakes and I'll fix them. Will edit soon regardless.
> 
> Tagged as cheating because Dimitri has no idea about it whatsoever, so, if you don't like that, don't read it. He's mentioned, but never appears in the piece.

“Ah, my fair Queen! How kind of you to grace Almyra with your beauty and presence!”

“Come now, Claude, don’t be so formal with me.”

Byleth smiled brightly, her delicately sandaled feet sweeping over the dusty cream concrete floor of Claude’s castle. She swept her thin royal blue scarf back over her shoulder, shielding her emerald eyes and fair pale skin from the harsh Almyran sunlight which bore down through the high archways of the palace. Claude strode towards her, arms wide, ready for a close and friendly embrace.

He took her into his arms warmly, taking care to curve his body away from her growing stomach bump. He smiled then drew back, kissing each of her cheeks chastely as she did the same, as was custom in Almyra.

“Sorry, I still can’t help it…” Claude grinned, winking at her. “You might still just be ‘Teach’ to me but you’re a Queen now. How’s Dimitri treating you?”

“Very well, thank you,” Byleth beamed back, beautiful face aglow from pregnancy hormones. She soothed her hands down over her white gown, hands coming to cradle her bump which had grown considerably since Claude had seen her last. The dark-skinned king grinned again.

“ _Clearly_ , he is treating you very well.”

“ _Claude_ ,” Byleth scowled but a smile still tugged at her playful lips. The man laughed heartily, throwing his head back. He never did quite grow up from being too cheeky for his own good, ballsy behaviour having followed him as he ascended from boy to man, from student to king. He looked at her and then reached out with his flattened palms, coming to caress and hold over her stomach, humming to himself as if he were deep in thought.

“Hmm… I still think it’ll be a girl.”

“Mercedes said it would be a boy. Dimitri is hoping for a boy,” Byleth said, arching her back to push her stomach further into Claude’s warm and exploratory palms. Claude shook his head and stood back up, gazing down at Byleth, offering her an arm to take a hold of.

“No, no, I’m fairly certain it’ll be a girl… if not only to see the disappoint on Dimitri’s face when it’s not a boy,” he winked.

Byleth tutted and shook her head, taking Claude’s arm nonetheless as the two began to walk through the entrance to Claude’s castle. It was as grand as she remembered, with beautiful tall sandy coloured walls, draped high with golden banners adorned with the emblem of an archer atop a horse. The flowers that adorned the walls were unlike any type of flora that was available in Fódlan and Claude would often send the royal couple bouquets of flowers and seeds so that they could at least attempt to grow their own; though very rarely did they bloom because of the difference in climates, prompting Byleth or Dimitri to return to Almyra and visit their old friend.

“Dimitri couldn’t visit this time?”

“No, he was pulled away on relief business. He still feels a sense of duty to help the people of Duscur, even now, even after all he’s done for them.” Byleth sighed and shrugged. “I cannot blame him though; they suffered immensely.”

“There’s no harm in helping allies; you can never have bonds too strong,” Claude agreed.

The two walked peacefully together, Byleth’s arm linked over and through Claude’s through the halls of his castle. He called it nothing more than ‘home’, but to her, it rivalled the majesty of her own castle back in Faerghus. She did not think she’d ever be able to become accustomed to the blazing temperatures of Almyra; the sun bore down on the crown of her emerald hair far too harshly and wasn’t quite sure how Claude and his people could tolerate the burning sun’s rays. But it was not without its pleasantries; she enjoyed walking calmly and happily with Claude, with none of the pressures of Fódlan duty looming over her head and weighing on her shoulders. The food was delectable and far hotter than anything back home and everything just seemed more… _lively_. Loud people, jovial music, and plenty of festivals.

They reached the door to Claude’s private chambers and with a flat and firm palm, he pushed open the heavy wood. The door swung open, revealing the room that Byleth was already well-accustomed to, laden high with scarlet and golden pillows, regal rugs and carpets, banners hanging loosely from the ceiling and shuttered windows streamed sunlight through intricately carved wooden patterns.

Claude closed and locked the door behind them and turned to Byleth, exhaling lowly through his nose, leaning his forehead against the door.

“ _Gods_ , you don’t know how hard it is to hold back from you.”

“Well, you don’t have to anymore,” Byleth replied, voice low and dark, slipping the scarf from around her head and shoulders and to the floor.

Claude swallowed and grinned wolfishly, advancing on Byleth and he wrapped his arms around her lower back, bringing her body flush to his. _Gods_ , how he loved the feeling of her full pregnant stomach flush against his own hardened and muscled core. A strong hand rose from his side and he came up to the side of her face, brushing some idle strands of silver-green hair back behind her hair.

“Dimitri is a lucky man,” Claude whispered, tipping his head forward to nose against her ear, inhaling Byleth’s scent. She smelled _so irresistibly good_ ; like flowers, something light and airy, unlike anything they had in Almyra which was all thick, heady, and spicy. She was a breath of fresh air, quite literally, and her body pressed back against his, desire meeting desire.

“Right now, _you_ are the lucky one,” she replied.

“No… he gets to…” Claude breathed, closing his eyes. He took a steadying breath and let his hands roam further down her body, around from her lower back to her stomach, caressing over it, soothing it, committing every curve of her beautiful body to his memory, imagining it behind closed eyelids. “He gets to… make you round with his children.”

“ _Mmh_ ,” Byleth hummed in reply, kissing over the top of Claude’s ear with his head tucked into her shoulder. Her hands rose and she played with his hair, tangling and drawing her fingers through the messy tresses of long brown hair. “You know you can’t—”

“No… but I can enjoy the fruits of his labour,” Claude smirked, kissing her cheek, along the sharp curve of her jaw and to her pouting, waiting lips. He kept trailing kisses along her jaw and chin, from one side and sweeping back up along the other, never meeting her wanting lips. “Does Dimitri want more children?”

“Mmh… I believe so… at least three, I remember he said,” Byleth hummed in reply, tipping her head back so that Claude could move down her throat, which was pale and smooth, without a mark or blemish.

Something in Claude rumbled and growled, almost animal-like. The idea of seeing Byleth round and pregnant a few more times in the future ignited a jealous but excited fire inside him. Oh, how he wanted to make her round with _his_ seed, _his_ children – beautiful half-cast children, half-Fódlanese and half-Almyran, with dark skin, but bright blue-green eyes, fluent in multiple tongues and multiple skills—

He grit his teeth and tried to hold back from biting down on Byleth neck and collarbones despite her tugging insistently on his hair, pulling him down and closer.

“Your Grace, you’re going to have to lie down… I want to eat you out,” Claude breathed, lapping his tongue into the divot of Byleth’s collarbone. The Queen laughed and drew back just a fraction from Claude, holding onto his calloused dark hand with her smooth and delicate pale one, leading him back to the pile of tousled pillows, waiting for her pregnant body.

She sank into the plush fabric comfortably, scarlets and golds contrasting beautifully with her silvery pale skin. Claude was upon her immediately, straddling her thighs as he sat up and stripped himself of his shirt. Byleth hummed appreciatively immediately, her hands coming up to roam over the broad expanse of his dark chest.

“So different…” she whispered to herself, her eyes focused on Claude’s strong chest. Her hands were cool and felt pleasant against his skin.

“Different?”

“Mmh, you’re so different to him… not quite as broad, and you have far fewer scars,” Byleth fingers carded through the chest hair decorated all over Claude. It was fine and silky, dark and bold even against Claude’s golden-brown skin and the king hummed, leaning down over Byleth and propping himself up on an elbow atop the pile of pillows they lay upon.

“Is it a good different?”

“Yes… yes, very much so.”

Claude’s free hand came back to her round stomach, soothing over the fabric of the cotton though he ached to have her bare belly against his rough palm. With her hips pushed up, he was able to sweep the dress up and to her mid-section, where it bunched under her breasts and her full stomach was exposed to him. He leaned down to it, soothing with one hand, kissing over it repeatedly.

“Gods and Goddesses above… I will never tire of your stomach like this,” he murmured against her skin and Byleth flushed at his words. When the pair began their relationship like this, it was when she first broke to news to Claude that she would be having a baby. Not long after, his fascination with her pregnant body became greater and greater and he pressed his lips to her stomach whenever he had the opportunity too. “So round with child… _so beautiful_.”

“I do believe you said… something about ‘eating me out’?” Byleth reminded him, shifting a little lower on the pillows and pushing her hips back upwards again. Claude laughed and used his soothing hand to skim over the hill of her belly to her underwear. They were large, almost like bedsheets, but he knew she was wearing them out of necessity – he didn’t care either way. They looked far better on his floor than on her.

He tugged them off and slipped them down her legs, casting them aside without much care and pushed her legs open. He could barely see Byleth’s face from where he dipped his head between her strong milky thighs, the bulge of the stomach so large. He could just about see her bright green eyes, glimmering with desire, wordlessly urging him on. Licking his lip, Claude leaned in.

He nosed between the curly dark-green pubic hairs atop her pussy, inhaling her scent. Even here, she smelled wonderful; thicker than her usual scent, where sweat and pussy mingled with her light floral scent – it was _intoxicating_. He planted both of his palms firmly against her thighs, spreading her further, his fingers sinking into the soft skin.

“You’ve put on weight,” he said, licking a long stripe from the bottom of her pussy all the way to the top, flicking his tongue at her clit. Byleth’s entire body jolted and she let out a sharp cry, frowning over the crown of her stomach at Claude.

“Of course, I am pregnant,” she huffed.

“ _I like it_ ,” Claude rumbled, gripping firmer at her thighs and letting his tongue run back over her folds again. Byleth let out another cry, breathier and more drawn out, fading away quietly. Claude swallowed and drew up as much saliva as her could before diving back in. Her taste was thick and heady against his tongue and he loved it, drinking it in and trying to get her as wet as possible; his cock was already straining against his smallclothes, despite how loose his breeches were.

His tongue rolled through her folds multiple times, just missing over her clit and he could feel her body become impatient beneath him. He could tell when she became restless; her legs shuddered, her breathing became staggered and whimpers rather than moans would escape her lips. Finally, he came to her clit circling it with the point of his tongue until Byleth whole body jumped again, her legs seizing and almost wrapping entirely around Claude’s head.

 _Gods_ , he wouldn’t have minded suffocating between them. They were so soft and thick now, plump with pregnancy, rather than being as strong and muscled as they were towards the start of her child-bearing months.

“Claude, Claude…” Byleth moaned, her head tipping back to rest against a large scarlet cushion, her one hand tangling into the tassel, pulling strings of gold free as the other tried to tug at her dress and free the rest of her body. Claude hummed happily against her clit, sending a brief vibration through her, earning another loud moan. 

He pushed the pad of his tongue flat against her, applying a good pressure before sucking and drawing back with a swift kiss. Byleth’s legs were shaking and he could feel the flex of her muscles in her thighs and calves as her toes curled and uncurled. He loved how sticky with sweat her body became; she might have been part-Goddess, but she was totally human beneath his touch.

“Hurry, _hurry_ ,” Byleth breathed impatiently, bringing her gaze back to meet Claude’s. Her pupils were blown and she sat up as quickly as she could, wavering slightly, unbalanced. Claude reached for her dress, pulling the blue cotton up and over her head to reveal the rest of her skin to him.

Her _breasts. Fuck_ , they had filled out nicely. He could imagine how many times Dimitri had suckled on them, as equally fascinated and attracted to her pregnant body as he was. Claude wasted no more time thinking of the other king, clamping his mouth firmly over one puffy areola, sucking greedily at it.

“ _Claude_! H-Hah, ah… please,” Byleth managed out, pulling at his hair rougher than before. She was clinging to him, fingernails raking over his scalp and she pushed her legs further apart, trying to invite him in closer. “Please.”

“My Queen, let me enjoy your body… your breasts are so full of milk, _fuck_ , they’re heavy… do they hurt?”

“N-No… not that o-often, oh…”

“Mmh… but they’re so good, they feel so fucking full, I can’t resist,” Claude mumbled when he could, mouth closing and opening, sucking and pulling on her nipples until they became harder. He fondled the other with his spare hand, rolling the nub between his fingers and sinking his rough palm into her milky white skin. Gods, he loved how it looked; his dark skin contrasting against her pale silver. It turned him on far too much.

“By…” he breathed, popping off her breast. “I gotta get inside you.”

“Please Claude, _please_ ,” Byleth agreed, fingers shooting to his breeches, tugging at the loose laces until they fell about his thighs. She wasted no time in reaching for his smallclothes too, yanking down the tan coloured fabric until his thick dark cock bobbed into view. Byleth thought that she had Claude’s cock committed to memory by now but every time she saw it, it drove her wild. Shining a dark red with precum, glistening and standing proudly from Claude’s muscles hips, the sight alone was enough to have her dripping.

“Come on, come on,” Byleth urged him, tracing her fingers quickly over his length, drawing him in closer to her cunt. Claude shifted on his knees, finding a pillow to kneel on as he took his place and gazed down at her.

“Will this be comfortable for you? It’s been a while,” he said, smoothing a gentle hand out over her large belly. It had indeed been quite some time since the two had sex and Byleth’s stomach had grown considerably since then.

“Yes, _yes_ , this is fine, don’t make me wait, Claude, _fuck_ , please,” Byleth pleaded, words tumbling worth like an uncontrollable waterfall. He hushed her, smoothed his palm over her stomach and guided himself to her dripping pussy, slick with arousal and his saliva. With a gentle nudge, the head of his cock slipped inside, and his breath hitched. Had she gotten tighter? Did the pressure of the baby in her stomach and womb make her tighter – _somehow?_ Claude wasn’t an expert on pregnancies, but it didn’t matter.

“ _Fuck, By_ … you’re tight,” he managed out, sliding forward a little more when Byleth breathed an encouraging moan. Their eyes were locked, blown emerald meeting stunning green. His eyes shone with love for Byleth; it hurt when she chose Dimitri over him, but it didn’t matter anymore. What had happened during their academy days carried on long after that, and even into her marriage to the prince and when they were connected like this, it felt like she loved him too.

Maybe she did.

But he wasn’t going to risk it all by saying something stupid.

“Come on, _move_ ,” Byleth commanded and Claude nodded. He pushed one of Byleth’s legs up, holding and pinning it upwards by the meat beneath her knee, the other hand flat on her pregnant stomach as he drew back and slid back inside. The slide was hot and wet, tight but not quite vice-like; it was basically _perfect_.

“Yes, that’s it,” Byleth hissed out, eyes sliding shut as Claude began to move steadily, hips rocking back and forth into a steady rhythm, thumb caressing over her round belly.

“Fuck, you’re so _beautiful… so fucking beautiful_ ,” Claude murmured to her. Byleth whimpered at his words; he knew she loved being called beautiful, even if she protested it. Did Dimitri say it to her too? When they fucked just how Claude fucked her? Maybe.

The pace quickly intensified, neither Byleth nor Claude unable to hold back from one another. His fingers sank further into the soft meat of her thigh as he drove his cock into her, enjoying the gentle bump of her big belly against his stomach every time he thrust into her. His balls swung beneath his too, slapping against her cunt with each thrust. Byleth hissed through her teeth, one hand locked atop Claude’s beneath her knee, nails sinking into his wrist just for something to hold onto and the other still pulling at the pillow beneath her head.

“Oh, _fuck_ , By…” Claude panted, sweat beading at his brow, dripping down the side of his face and rolling into his sideburns. “I’m gonna—… _fuck_ , where…?”

“Outside, _outside_ … on my belly,” she gasped out, letting go of the pillow to reach down as best she could, around her large stomach to try and get to her clit. Claude removed his hand from her stomach and swatted her hand away, moving his middle and ring finger to her swollen and hard clit, rubbing haphazardly and without any type of pattern against it. Byleth’s entire body bucked and she cried out loudly, forcing Claude to curse and buck deeper into her.

Were he a man of morals, Claude might have been concerned that he was hurting Byleth and her unborn child given how hard he was fucking into her. But he wasn’t a man of morals, not anymore.

He fucked into her wildly, gritting his teeth and crying out when he couldn’t back his staggered breathing any longer. His fingers quickened over Byleth’s clit and just as he felt his cock throb and his balls tighten, he pulled out of her. His cock erupted without having to touch himself, spattering Byleth’s round stomach with his thick white cum. _Gods_ , what he would have given to cum inside, but seeing the beautiful white canvas of her belly painted with his seed was enough to satisfy Claude.

His fingers never hesitated as he came, working Byleth towards her own orgasm until finally, her eyes fluttered shut, rolling into the back of her head as she cried out Claude’s name loudly. Her back arched off the pillows, her hair tossed about the scarlet velvets until she collapsed back, tired and sweaty.

Claude leaned back on his haunches, letting go of her leg and letting her leg lie back down comfortably against the pillows. His cock pressed up through her pubic hair and against her bump, rocking softly into her. He just couldn’t help himself; the sight of his cum dribbling and rolling down the curves of her belly drove him wild.

“Hah… _o-oh, Claude_ …” Byleth breathed, contentedly. Her eyes fluttered open and she drew her lower lip between her teeth, still holding onto Claude’s one hand she drew him down to her.

He leaned over her, gazing lovingly down at her. She was an angel; pale but flushed a dusty pink, bright green eyes glimmering, her plump breasts rose and fell quickly as she tried to catch her breath and his one hand came to her face, stroking softly. “By…”

“We won’t… be able to do this… for much longer…” she smiled at him. “I’m due soon.”

“Mmh… of course, of course, I wouldn’t want to hurt you, or the baby.” He leaned by her side, letting his body relax atop the pillows as he stroked over her stomach, smearing his cum into her skin like bath oil, letting her milky body absorb him.

“Perhaps you will come visit us in Fhirdiad when the baby is born… Dimitri would love to see you,” she smiled at him, beautiful teeth all straight and dazzling. Claude laughed to himself.

Oh, if only Dimitri knew about him, the other king.


End file.
